The present invention relates to a wristwatch including a light emitting element.
Conventionally, a wristwatch having, an illuminating device, has been provided so that time can be read in the darkness. However, the described wristwatch was provided for the practical purpose of illuminating the face and did not provide any entertaining feature. The present invention has an objective of solving the described problem and providing a wristwatch which is both practical and entertaining.